


Let Me Explain...

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Let Me Explain...

The restaurant door opened and both men headed purposely for the SUV, the smaller one in the lead and setting a rapid pace. When they settled in the back seat, it was quiet for a minute, then Adam reached for Sauli's hand. The pale blue eyes continued to stare out the window, never turning around, as he allowed his hand to be taken in a strong, purposeful grip.

"Are you upset with me? Did I embarrass you?"

"No."

"Sauli, you know it isn't that I don't trust you."

"I know."

"But he TOUCHED you. He grabbed your hand!"

"I know."

"It's not that I think you can't take care of yourself."

"I know."

"But sometimes you smile and they take it the wrong way."

"Uh-huh."

"And sometimes you'll use a word that isn't exactly what you mean and they misinterpret it."

"I am working on that."

"That isn't what I mean, baby. It's just that I'm the one who drags you to these places then gets pulled away by someone. I don't mean to leave you alone and open to sleazy predators, you know?"

"I know."

"Sauli, are you mad at me for pulling the caveman routine in there? I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me. I saw him put his hand on you and it felt like a blow to my heart. I just love you so much. Please, look at me."

The blonde head turned, taking in his lover's furrowed brow and contrite look. "You scared that boy."

"I know."

"He only wanted to talk."

"He did NOT only want to talk."

"So, maybe he did not. But I only wanted to talk."

"I know."

"So now you want me to tell you what I think of whole caveman, what you say, 'routine'?

"Yes."

"This is what I think." And Sauli took their joined hands, kissing the larger one softly then moving them down to his suddenly noticeable erection. "This is what I think. When we get home, I will give you just 2 hours to show me why you think I should not be angry at you. You know I am hard man to please so it better be good."

"I know."


End file.
